


Welcome To My Ted Talk

by RobinPlaysTrumpet15



Series: The Ted Talks [1]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies)
Genre: Gen, do not copy to another site
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-06
Updated: 2019-11-06
Packaged: 2021-01-23 22:16:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 13
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21327556
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RobinPlaysTrumpet15/pseuds/RobinPlaysTrumpet15
Summary: I only speak the truth.
Series: The Ted Talks [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1537570
Comments: 8
Kudos: 23





	Welcome To My Ted Talk

**Author's Note:**

> Just so you know, if you couldn't tell, this isn't an actual story.

*steps up to the mic*

*clears throat*

Peter Parker has PTSD.

The End.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for coming to my Ted Talk.


End file.
